Harry Potter and the Power of the Elves
by legolasrulez619
Summary: Harry Potter has to start training hard now that he has to defeat Voldemort or he will die. He learns new tricks on the way and makes new friends. Includes action, money, new abilities and elves.


Hey, This is one of my first stories so go easy on me. I hope this turns out good and please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer : Nearly everything belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
**"Hey Harry"  
  
"Sirius?...b-b-but how are you still alive, I thought you died"  
  
"Yeah, that's right. I died and YOU killed me"  
  
"I tried to help, I'm so sorry"  
  
"Yes, as you should be boy. You killed your godfather!" said a cold voice.**  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He had been having these dreams every since he had returned from Hogwarts. It was only the fourth day back and already the nightmares were starting about Sir...  
  
'No' Harry thought 'I can't think about him, it'll only bring back more painful memories'  
  
Harry rolled around in his small bed and looked at the time, it was only 3:00. Groaning he tried to get some more sleep but it become evident at 3:30 he wouldn't get any more.  
  
Harry reluctantly accepted this fact and got out of bed. He had to have something to do for the next 5 hours until the Dursleys woke up. As he couldn't practise magic Harry decided to go for a run. His fitness was appalling and with Voldemort back he would have to be fast, strong and agile to outsmart him.  
  
So, dressing softly as not to wake the Dursleys Harry crept down the stairs, wincing as they creaked softly and made a beeline towards Uncle Vernon's wallet. He quickly stole the keys so he would be able to get in without the Dursleys noticing and went out the front door, locking it quietly.  
  
He started jogging at a leisurely pace around the block and suddenly remembered about the Order. They obviously had been guarding him last year so wouldn't they be following him?  
  
Even if they were following him, Harry couldn't care less. He was so angry at the Order especially Dumbledore. He had written a short note yesterday, as he had been told to write a note every three days, just to tell them he wasn't dead.  
  
While he had been thinking about this he had made pretty fare distance. He had run quite a few blocks and had ended up at a block of buildings. He looked over them and noticed one was a 24/7 gym.  
  
"Might as well try the gym out" he muttered under his breath and slowly made his way inside.  
  
Inside was a desk with somebody sleeping his head off. Harry coughed slightly, and then louder and louder until the man awoke.  
  
"Huh, oh, what can I do for you young man?" he sleepily said yawning.  
  
"I was wondering how much you had to pay for membership"  
  
"Well since you're obviously still at school you can pass for free. Just go through those big doors and if you need help ask one of the people there." and with that he started sleeping again.  
  
Harry walked towards the big double doors and opened them. He was astonished at how much equipment was inside.  
  
There was an enormous room full of punching bags, treadmills, bench presses, boxing bags, speed bags and lots of others.  
  
He tentatively took a step forward and walked towards the weights. Although it seemed obvious how to use these Harry wasn't sure of the exact way. He looked around and found only one person there as well, a man using the adult weights  
  
Harry walked towards him and stopped at about half a metre near him. "Excuse me" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah, do ya need help?" he grunted.  
  
"Um, yeah, I was wondering if you could show me the basics"  
  
"Sure, I manage this place and I come here everyday at four o'clock. If you'd like to come back this time day after tomorrow and this time for the rest of the holidays I'll show you how to use all of these. Though it seems that four o'clock is pretty early for a school kid" he said while staring intently at Harry.  
  
"Yeah that's fine, I guess I'll see you day after tomorrow then?"  
  
"Good man, I'll see you there then."  
  
Harry left feeling a bit lighter then before, at least he was going to get into good shape.  
  
As Harry was walking out he took a quick look at the gym's clock and saw that it was still 4:30. Having nothing to do he decided to roam the streets while still maintaining a jogging pace.  
  
He kept jogging, while occasionally taking breaks, until it was 6:00. Deciding it was time to get back he started heading back but stopped when he saw a sign. It read 'SUMMER HELP NEEDED, PAY INCLUDED' and the shop was open. Thinking it was worth a shot Harry walked into the shop.  
  
"Hello?" he said when he saw no one.  
  
"Just a sec, I'm in the back" said a deep voice coming from a door behind the counter.  
  
Harry just had to wait a few minutes until a man came through the door.  
  
"Yeah, whaddya want?"  
  
"Well, I read your sign and was wondering if I could be your help" Harry slowly said.  
  
"Well, yeah, why not, we start work at 7:00 and work till 12:00 in the afternoon. Your job will be to do some moving. Every summer we hire a guy like you to move boxes and file the items in there as they accumulate over the year."  
  
"Ok, I can do that" Harry said feeling more confident. "When do I start"  
  
"Day after tomorrow if that's ok. Your pay will be 5 pounds an hours, but if you do well you'll get a raise." The man said. "Oh, by the way my name is Adam Dews, and your's is ..?"  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter, pleased to make your acquaintance." Harry said while looking closely at his eyes. Seeing no recognition in them meant that this guy was a muggle.  
  
Adam didn't at all recognize the name Harry Potter and just replied by saying "The pleasure is mine."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you at it Mr. Dews and I guess I'll see you in two days."  
  
"Ok Potter, take care"  
  
Harry quickly left the store feeling even better, now he had some money to get some good clothes and accessaries.  
  
He got home with no hassle and chucked the keys back where they belonged and started making breakfast for himself and the Dursleys, knowing that if he didn't do it know he'd be in trouble. He quickly made some bacon and eggs, some toast and cut some fruit up.  
  
Harry quickly wolfed some for himself so he didn't have to eat with the Dursleys and by the time he had finished and put his dishes in the dishwasher the Dursleys came down to eat.  
  
Harry quickly made his escape and snuck up to his room. Having nothing better to do he started to lay down but an owl at his window disturbed him. He quickly let him in and checked to see if none of the neighbours had seen it, when he saw the coast was clear he shut the window and took the letter of the owl and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I know these times have been tough for you but you must keep your head up. The order and I are doing everything possible to defeat Voldemort and we are currently working on a plan at the moment. I know that you may be having nightmares about the events in the Ministry of Magic but let me tell you none of it was your fault.  
  
I'm sorry to say but I cannot let you visit the Weasley's this summer as it has became far too dangerous. I know you were looking forward to this and Mr. Weasley was looking forward to it but these times are dark and you can be easily injured there.  
  
As you know Sirius came from a very wealthy family and as he was the last Black male he has decided to give you and a few select others everything. I shall pick you up today at 3:00 pm and take you to the You-Know-Where to read the Will he made in the summer to you.  
  
Kind regards,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry had expected a letter like this from Dumbledore telling him he couldn't go anywhere and telling him it wasn't his fault, but didn't he realise it was his fault. If he hadn't gone to the MOM Sirius would still be alive. Sighing deeply and trying not to cry he put away the letter and tried to get some sleep as he hadn't got much in the night.  
  
His sleep was still haunted and when Harry awoke it was 2:45. Harry got up and trudged down the steps to meet an angry Uncle Vernon.  
  
"What have you been doing all day boy?" He snarled.  
  
"Sleeping" Harry replied trying to shrug him off.  
  
"You're an ungrateful brat that's what you are, you've been sleeping while other people in this house have been working, you have some nerve you do"  
  
Harry doubted that his Uncle had done any work but he still tried to put a sorry look on his face.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon but I was just getting some rest before my headmaster arrived."  
  
Harry enjoyed seeing his Uncle's face pale and found it even more amusing when he started whispering as if Dumbledore was already there.  
  
"His not the one with the freaky eye is he" he said while staring around madly trying to see if he was there.  
  
"No, but he will be here in five minutes and I'll be with him for the rest of the day"  
  
"Yes, yes that's fine" Vernon said then waddled out the door as fast as he could.  
  
A couple of minutes later the door bell rang and Harry ran to get it.  
  
"Harry, how are you?" said Dumbledore who was at the front door.  
  
"I'm fine thank you" Harry said a bit coldy.  
  
Dumbledore sighed "It seems it will take a while until you can trust me again Harry"  
  
"Yes" was Harry's short answer.  
  
There were a few seconds of silence then Dumbledore said "Come, we are going by Portkey to the Black's house" While saying this he produced a battered quill.  
  
"Here" he said "touch this"  
  
Harry touched it and a couple of seconds later felt the familiar pull at his navel and he was whisked away, his world becoming a blur of colours.  
  
Harry ended up in the streets of Grimmauld Place.  
  
"I'm sure you remember how to get in" Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.  
  
He immediately thought about The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.  
  
The house popped up straight away between numbers 11 and 13 and Harry waited patiently while Dumbledore opened the door with his wand.  
  
The door opened and Harry entered the dimly lit hall way.  
  
"This way Harry" Dumbledore said and Harry followed him into the living room.  
  
The room had other people and Harry was shocked when he heard his name coming out of the mouth of his best friends, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey" he said in a sort of dazed voice "What are you doing here"  
  
"We got an invitation from Dumbledore that said we were in Sirius' will" Ron said while Hermione nodded.  
  
"Are you.ok Harry" Hermione asked uncertainly, obviously talking about the events at the MOM.  
  
"I'm.getting there" He croaked out, not really wanting to talk about it.  
  
Ron was about to open his mouth to talk but Dumbledore had stood up and started to speak.  
  
"Welcome everyone, as you all obviously know we are to read Sirius Orion Black's last words."  
  
While Dumbledore talked about Sirius' life, Harry took a look around to see who was there. There were the Weasley's, save Percy, Hermione and what looked like her family, Neville and his Grandma, Remus Lupin and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"And finally, on to the will. To the Weasley's, I give 20, 000 galleons. A further 2,000 galleons will go to each Weasley family member for their own uses. Use them wisely.  
  
To the Grangers, who I have heard so much about, 500,000 pounds shall go to you as well as my mothers own muggle art collection.  
  
To the Longbottom's, 100,000 galleons shall go to help Frank and Alice who were great friends of mine. Also, 20,000 shall go to Neville and his grandma.  
  
To Professor McGonagall, to say thank you for teaching me for all those years and putting up for me I give to you 10,000 galleons.  
  
To my dear friend Remus, I know you must be grieving for me, but don't worry, I've gone to a better place. To keep you a float for the rest of your life I give to you 300,000 galleons. Have fun and enjoy life to the fullest, put some money in to help your Lycanthropy.  
  
And lastly, to my dear Harry. I give to you everything else I own, my bank account and the black bank account, Grimmauld place and the other mansions and houses the black accumulated and my beloved bicycle. I know you will be grieving about me and blaming yourself, but even though I died it was not your fault and I can only hope this will ease your nightmares. I'm proud of you Harry and James and Lily would have been proud of you. Just remember were always here with you and were always watching from above."  
  
Dumbledore finished softly and looked at Harry discreetly. Though Harry looked normal Dumbledore could tell he was close to tears.  
  
And Harry wasn't the only one, the whole Weasley clan had glazed eyes and Ginny was sobbing softly.  
  
Professor McGonagall, looked like she was about to cry, so did Neville and his Grandma.  
  
Hermione, like Ginny, was sobbing softly and was being comforted by her parents who were the only ones who weren't holding back (because they didn't know Sirius.)  
  
Finally Dumbledore broke the silence that had taken over the household. "Come" he said "Let us not be sad, I suggest we all go home and get a good night's rest, Sirius would not want us to be mopping around for him"  
  
Everyone stood up and quietly left, all the Weasley's saying goodbye to Harry and Hermione introduced her parents to him.  
  
Finally it was just Harry and Dumbledore in the room.  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes" He replied tiredly.  
  
"Tonight you may stay here, and tomorrow you and Remus shall go to Diagon Alley to purchase all you books for your next year. You may wish to sort out all the money Sirius has given you as well."  
  
Harry nodded quickly and slowly walked up the staircase and into the bedroom he and Ron had shared last break and dropped onto the bed.  
  
It was hard for him to get some rest as he continuously thought of Sirius but finally he fell asleep, his dreams however did not allow for any good sleep.  
  
How was it?? As I said at the top please read and review and I shall of course update and fix mistakes that I make.  
  
Also I live down under in Australia so I don't have a clue how the English schooling starts and finishers are. Can somebody help me please??  
  
Legolasrulez619 


End file.
